1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench that has a pivotal head.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional ratchet wrench, at an end of which is generally provided with a ratchet wheel, a locking block and an elastic element, the ratchet wrench is processed with a capability of changing rotation direction during operation, and thus it is more convenient for the ratchet wrench to screw the object to be operated. However, since the ratchet wheel, the locking block and the elastic element are disposed at an end of the integral-formed ratchet wrench, a handle of the ratchet wrench is not foldable according to special needs, and as a result that an operational angle of the ratchet wrench is not adjustable either, therefore, the applicability of the conventional ratchet wrench is limited.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet wrench.